


Attraction

by sperrywink



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the fic_promptly prompt by peaceful_sands:<br/><a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/253016.html?thread=9779544#cmt9779544">The Losers, Jensen and Cougar , "He's hot!" First thoughts on meeting.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

As Clay banged through the barracks door, Cougar looked up from cleaning his rifle, and Pooch and Roque looked up from their card game. Clay had gone to meet their new tech, and everybody was curious. The soldier who followed Clay had muscles on muscles, and a goofy expression, and Cougar silently raised an eyebrow. This was their new tech? He looked like an overgrown frat-boy, not some genius. Cougar was used to techs looking like nerds who could barely pass the physical, not Captain America.

Before Clay could say anything, the guy opened his mouth, and words poured out. “Hey, wow, our team has its very own sniper, groovy. Did you know teams with snipers are five times more likely to survive missions than teams without a dedicated sniper? I’m super excited to make your acquaintance. So anyway, I’m Jensen and I ‘ll be your tech extraordinaire. Name me something computer-related and I can build it, hack it, or amp it up to a thousand in no time at all.”

Cougar could see out of the corner of his eye that Roque was already caressing his knife in preparation for a smackdown, but Pooch hit him in the arm before he could say anything. Pooch said, “I have a tamagotchi I got off eBay for my wife. She loved them in middle school, apparently, but it doesn’t work.”

Jensen actually, totally _bounced_ in place upon hearing this. If Cougar’s eyebrows got any higher, they would be above his hat. With a blinding smile that caught Cougar’s undivided attention, Jensen said, “Oh my god! I loved those things as a kid! What do you want it to do? I can totally reprogram it for you. Want it to tell her ‘I love you,’ in your voice, or have it beep in Morse code, than I’m your man.” He skipped over to Pooch like a Disney, woodland character, all the while taking a slim case out of his vest that unrolled to reveal a toolkit. He held his hand out to Pooch, who slowly handed over the small toy.

Pooch carefully said, “I just want it to work, nothing fancy, okay?”

Pouting, Jensen said, “Not even one ‘I love you’?”

Roque snorted, and Cougar ducked his head so that his hat would hide his surprised expression. Roque didn’t usually find their techs funny. He found them annoying and an impediment in the field. For Roque to suddenly like this guy was unexpected.

Pooch frowned, but then said, “One ‘I love you,’ but that’s it.” He apparently already had the measure of this guy. Like Pooch, Cougar could already tell that he liked them big, loud, and exuberant, particularly if he had a hand in making it. 

Jensen knelt next to the table, his pants outlining the muscles of his thighs and ass, while he quickly, but carefully opened the back of the little toy. His toolkit had some electronic, probably diagnostic, part of it, which he hooked up to the toy. Muttering to himself about circuits and fried wiring, he stripped some wire, and replaced bits of the electronics inside the toy, while Pooch watched anxiously. Roque was also watching with interest, which Cougar found telling.

Finally, Jensen took out his phone, and after swiping and pressing a couple icons, he told Pooch to speak. Pooch raised his eyebrow, but still said, “I love you, baby,” followed by Roque making kissing sounds, which cracked everybody up, except Pooch, who smacked him again.

Jensen laughed, and suddenly he went from a good-looking, but generic white guy, to stunning just like that. Cougar’s breath caught, and he again tilted his head down to hide his expression under his hat. Peeking at Jensen’s face, he marveled. He wasn’t attracted to that many guys, but Jensen was turning out to be intriguing, and damn, but he was hot. Jensen fiddled with the electronics again, and Cougar didn’t look up until he heard Pooch’s voice coming from the little toy saying, “I love you, baby,” followed by some beeping.

Pooch and Roque cheered, and Cougar couldn’t help but smile too, in the face of their enthusiasm. Jensen had been looking at Pooch at first, but his gaze then swept over the rest of the team, and he did a double-take at Cougar, which made Cougar stiffen his expression, except for raising an eyebrow. Jensen turned pink and quickly looked away, but that was more than enough to tell Cougar that Jensen thought he was attractive too. He couldn’t keep the smirk off his face.

Suddenly having a new tech was turning out to be the best thing to happen all week.


End file.
